


They left like they came

by Flowergirl2201



Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: "They left like they came with an air of mystery surrounding them. But this time there was no more death."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: POV Outsiders on Supernatural Characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090961
Kudos: 27





	They left like they came

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this

They came like they left suddenly with an air of mystery. Three men, two of them dressed like lumberjacks and the other in a trench coat. They were driving a black impala. The time that they came was also very mysterious and tragic. There had been four stranger deaths, the official story was that they were accidents but very few people actually believed this although no one knew what was actually happening. 

But shortly after these men showed up these deaths stopped. No one knew what these men really did, as they gave several different names and occupations. One time they even claimed to be from the F.B.I. 

They left like they came with an air of mystery surrounding them. But this time there was no more death.


End file.
